


Three's Company

by eightllamas



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightllamas/pseuds/eightllamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic in which the tall and the broody have a special relationship and Laura is confused about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I posted on tumblr a while ago.

The hot TA was going to be in Laura’s room in a few minutes to help her with her project and she could not be more happy and nervous, also hoping the roommate from hell doesn’t scare her off forever. For the past few days Carmilla has been the biggest pain in the bottom and frankly, Laura has had enough of her shenanigans. Her face was pretty but her soul was a dark pit of never ending winter, that inconsiderate and messy and-

A knock on the door interrupted her internal rant. Carmilla didn’t move from her bed. In fact, she didn’t even look up from some probably really pretentious book she was reading. She just muttered.

“Door.”

Laura frowned at her on the way to open it.

“Hello!” She didn’t want to appear too eager, but the words were just flying out of her mouth before she could stop them. “Welcome to my humble abode!”

She could almost hear Carmilla rolling her eyes behind her, but decided to ignore it and concentrate on the person currently standing in front of her. Danny Lawrence. The tall, beautiful Danny… who was looking behind her instead of at her. She was looking at her brooding roommate. After a few seconds she seemed to get back to reality and greet Laura.

“Hey, Hollis.”

She entered the room and Carmilla finally decided to look up from her book. Upon seeing Danny she smirked, but didn’t say a word.

“Your roommate is Carmilla? Karnstein?” Danny pointed at the grinning girl on the bed.

Laura nodded, confused. This was all very strange and she did not like it one bit. “Yes, she moved in a few days ago? I thought I mentioned it before.”

“You asshole.”

Laura’s eyebrows shot up. She has never seen the usually calm and reasonable Danny as annoyed as she seemed to be right now. Also her roommate looked like she was going to start cackling any second now. Did she just step into the twilight zone?

“I’m so sorry for this.” Danny’s features softened a little while she spoke to Laura, then she turned her attention to Carmilla again. “I cannot actually believe you.”

Carmilla put down her book. “Calm down, beanstalk.”

“You moved and did not think it was important to tell me?”

Laura felt like she was observing a tennis match.

“I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out.” Carmilla appeared to be very pleased with herself. “It’s not like I wouldn’t tell you eventually if you were taking too long.”

“I hate you.” Danny sat down on Carmilla’s bed. “You’re a terrible person.”

“Flatterer.”

“Uh, excuse me?” Both of them turned to look at Laura. She stood in the middle of the room, extremely bewildered. “So, you two know each other?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Danny nudged Carmilla who rolled her eyes but changed her answer.

“Yes, we know each other, I am ‘dating’ the Eiffel Tower.”

Laura’s brain pretty much stopped working for a moment because all she could get out was. “You? And? As in? Oh.”

Her evil roommate was dating her crush. This was one of the worst things that could have been the explanation for this. How did this even happen? How did this sweet, kind girl end up with the personification of a paper cut?

“As fun as this is, I am going to leave you two to do… whatever irrelevant thing you were about to do now.” Carmilla got up and placed a kiss on the corner of Danny’s mouth. “Don’t forget about date night, Mount Everest.”

Before Danny could react, she was already out the door.

“So,” Laura started, not really knowing what to say but feeling like she needs to stop this awkward silence as soon as possible. “My roommate is your girlfriend.”

Maybe that was not the best thing to say.

Danny nodded. “Yeah. She’s… intense, I know, but if you spend more time with her you-”

“-find out she’s actually really nice and this rude behavior is just an act?”

“Get used to it, I was gonna say. But she’s not a bad person.” Danny smiled and the only thing Laura could think about was that it’s against some kind of universe rules for anyone to be smiling because of such a vile creature.

She didn’t say a word about it though and decided to change the subject instead. “Shall we get started?” She moved to turn on the camera.

“Great idea.” Danny was smiling again, unaware of Laura’s discomfort. “Let’s do it.”

She moved from Carmilla’s bed to sit down next to Laura, whose discomfort only increased. She had a crush on her weird roommate’s girlfriend. Her weird roommate was dating her crush.

Danny reached out to adjust the camera and their arms briefly touched causing Laura’s stomach to do a backflip.

This was not going to end well at all.


End file.
